freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of OpenBSD
The following is a summary of the release history of the OpenBSD operating system. *'1.2': July 1, 1996 - :* Creation of the intro(9) man page, for documenting kernel internals. :* Integration of the update(8) command into the kernel. *'2.0': October 1, 1996 - :* the first release where XFree86 recognised OpenBSD as separate from NetBSD :* initial integration of the FreeBSD ports system :* replacement of gawk with the AT&T awk :* integration of zlib :* added sudo *'2.1': June 1, 1997 - :* replacement of the older sh with pdksh *'2.2': December 1, 1997 - :* addition of the afterboot(8) man page *'2.3': May 19, 1998 - :* Introduced the haloed daemon, or aureola beastie, in head-only form created by Erick Green. *'2.4': December 1, 1998 - :* Featured the complete haloed daemon, with trident and a finished body. *'2.5': May 19, 1999 - :* Introduced the Cop daemon image done by Ty Semaka. *'c99': June 4, 1999 - the original hackathon :* 10 developers in Calgary, Alberta, Canada *'2.6': December 1, 1999 - :* Based on the original SSH suite and developed further by the OpenBSD team, 2.6 saw the first release of OpenSSH, which is now available standard on most Unix-like operating systems and is the most widely used SSH suite. *'2.7': June 15, 2000 - :* support for SSH2 added to OpenSSH *'c2k': June 15, 2000 - :* 18 developers, once more in Calgary *'2.8': December 1, 2000 - :* isakmpd(8) *'2.9': June 1, 2001 - *'c2k1': June 21, 2001 - :* 35 developers in Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA *'c2k1-II': August 17, 2001 - :* 12 developers in Washington, D.C., USA *'3.0': December 1, 2001 - E-Railed (OpenBSD Mix), a techno track performed by the release mascot, Puff Daddy the famed rapper and political icon. :* After licence restrictions were imposed on IPFilter, the pf packet filter was developed. pf is now available in DragonFly BSD, NetBSD and FreeBSD. *'3.1': May 19, 2002 - Systemagic, where Puffy, the Kitten Slayer, battles evil script kitties. Inspired by the works of Rammstein and a parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'c2k2': June 04, 2002 - :* 42 developers in Calgary, :* origin of the "Shut Up and Hack!" motto *'3.2': November 1, 2002 - Goldflipper a tale in which James Pond, agent 077, super spy and suave lady's man, deals with the dangers of a hostile internet. Styled after the orchestral introductory ballads of James Bond films. *'3.3': May 1, 2003 - Puff the Barbarian, born in a tiny bowl, Puff was a slave, now he hacks through the C, searching for the Hammer. An 80s rock-style song and parody of Conan the Barbarian dealing with open documentation. :* In 2003, code from ALTQ, which had a licence disallowing the sale of derivatives, was relicensed, integrated into pf and made available in OpenBSD 3.3. *'c2k3': May 10, 2003 - :* 51 developers in Calgary. *'3.4': November 1, 2003 - The Legend of Puffy Hood where Sir Puffy of Ramsay, a freedom fighter who, with Little Bob of Beckley, took from the rich and gave to all. Tells of the POSSE project's cancellation. An unusual blend of both hip-hop and medievally styled music, a parody of the tale of Robin Hood intended to express OpenBSD's attitude to free speech. :* i386 platform switched executable format from a.out to ELF :* The GPL licensed gzip was replaced by retooling the existing compress tool to include its functionality.. :* The GPL licensed grep was replaced with FreeGrep, an updated BSD licensed grep. This new grep is now also available in NetBSD. :* A public domain diff was updated and used to replace the GPL licensed diff previously included. :* Code from the LGPL licensed p0f was relicensed to allow pf to feature passive operating system detection. *'pf2k4': April 24, 2004 - :* pf hackathon :* Sechelt, British Columbia, Canada *'3.5': May 1, 2004 - CARP License and Redundancy must be free where a fish seeking to licence his free redundancy protocol, CARP, finds trouble with the red tape. A parody of the Fish License Skit and Eric the Half-a-Bee Song by Monty Python, with an anti-software patents message. :* CARP, an open alternative to the HSRP and VRRP redundancy systems available from commercial vendors. :* GPL licensed parts of the GNU toolset, bc http://www.openbsd.org/cgi-bin/man.cgi?query=bc, dc http://www.openbsd.org/cgi-bin/man.cgi?query=dc, nm http://www.openbsd.org/cgi-bin/man.cgi?query=nm and size http://www.openbsd.org/cgi-bin/man.cgi?query=size, were all replaced with BSD licensed equivalents. :* AMD64 platform becomes stable enough for release and is included for the first time as part of a release. *'c2k4': June 19, 2004 - :* 46 developers, Calgary *'3.6': November 1, 2004 - Pond-erosa Puff (live) was the tale of Pond-erosa Puff, a no-guff freedom fighter from the wild west, set to hang a lickin' on no-good bureaucratic nerds who encumber software with needless words and restrictions. The song was styled after the works of Johnny Cash, a parody of the Spaghetti Western and Clint Eastwood and inspired by liberal licence enforcement :* OpenNTPD, a compatible alternative to the reference NTP daemon, was developed within the OpenBSD project. The goal of OpenNTPD was not solely a compatible licence. It also aims to be a simple, secure NTP implementation providing acceptable accuracy for most cases, without requiring detailed configurationhttp://www.openntpd.org/goals.html. :* Because of its questionable security record and doubts of developers for better future development, OpenBSD removed Ethereal from its ports tree prior to its 3.6 release. *'3.7': May 19, 2005 - The Wizard of OS, where Puffathy, a little Alberta girl, must work with Taiwan to save the day by getting unencumbered wireless. This release was styled after the works of Pink Floyd and a parody of The Wizard of Oz, this dealt with wireless hacking. *'c2k5': May 21, 2005 - :* 60 developers in Calgary. *'What the Hack': July 28 - 31, 2005 - :* How many developers?, in Liempde, The Netherlands. *'3.8': November 1, 2005 - Hackers of the Lost RAID, which detailed the exploits of Puffiana Jones, famed hackologist and adventurer, seeking out the Lost RAID, Styled after the radio serials of the 1930s and 40s, this was a parody of Indiana Jones and was linked to the new RAID tools featured as part of this release. *'v2k5': November 1, 2005 - :* ports hackathon :* 12 developers in Venice, Italy. *'OpenCON': November 4, 2005 -''The OpenBSD Convention''. :* v2k5 developers and OpenBSD usergroup OpenBEER members gather for talks, presentations and beer. *'3.9': May 1, 2006 - Attack of the Binary BLOB, which chronicles the developer's fight against binary blobs and vendor lock-in, a parody of the 1958 film The Blob and the pop-rock music of the era. :* enhanced OpenBGPD feature-set :* Improved hardware sensors framework *'4.0': Nov 1, 2006 - Humppa Negala, a Hava Nagilah parody with a portion of Entrance of the Gladiators and Humppa music fused together, with no story behind it, simply a hommage to one of the OpenBSD developers' favourite genres of music. *'4.1': May 1, 2007 - Puffy Baba and the 40 Vendors, a parody of the arabic fable Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, part of the book of One Thousand and One Nights, in which Linux developers are mocked over their allowance of non-disclosure agreements when developing software while at the same time implying hardware vendors are criminals for not giving documentation required to make device drivers away. *'4.2': Nov 1, 2007 - 100001 1010101, the Linux kernel developers gets a knock for violating the ISC-style license, of OpenBSD's open hardware abstraction layer for Atheros wireless cards. *'4.3': May 1, 2008 - Home to Hypocrisy, See also *History of free software External links *OpenBSD home page *OpenBSD release song lyrics *OpenBSD changelog Category:OpenBSD Category:Embedded operating systems Category:Free software culture and documents Category:History of software OpenBSD